The present invention relates to a printer capable of editing or correcting the printed characters.
According to one prior editing printer, the printing is accomplished in the predetermined direction, and when the operator recognizes a printing error, he designates the memory address relating to the wrong printed character and substitutes the character in that address of the memory. Another prior editing printer has not only an ordinary printing line, but also an editing line, and when the operator recognizes an error, he cancells the wrong character by superimposing a special symbol over the wrong character and prints the correct character on the editing line on the portion corresponding to the wrong printed character.
However, the former has the disadvantage that the operator must count the address of the wrong character, and the latter has the disadvantage that an insertion of a plurality of characters in a single original character portion is impossible, but insertion of a single character is possible in a single original character portion.